Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015)
Peppa Pig: The Movie (called The Peppa Movie in the UK) is a 2015 American-British CelAction2D-animated comedy film based on the Peppa Pig series created by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The film stars the series cast (Harley Bird, Alice and Oliver May, Richard Ridings, Morwenna Banks, Meg Hall, and many more) who returned to reprise their roles from the series. The film was announced in 2013 at SDCC, and was produced by Entertainment One, Rubber Duck Entertainment, and Astley Baker Davies Ltd, and was distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the first film in the Peppa film trilogy. The film had its premiere on January 19, 2015 in the UK and was released on February 6, 2015, in the United States. It had also been released in Singapore on March 1, 2015, by Mediacorp Studios Pte Ltd and Mediacorp Pte. Ltd. The film received mixed reviews from critics, and grossed over $23 million worldwide. Two sequels, titled Lost Toys and Holiday Resort, were released on May 19, 2017 and February 9, 2018 respectively, and a spin-off starring Mr. Potato was released on November 17, 2017. Plot Daddy Pig is at a cinema, cueing for a popcorn and a drink. Mr. Zebra said it's ten pounds, which makes Daddy Pig shocked. A ticket line shows up, and everyone gave Miss Rabbit tickets for Peppa Pig: The Movie. We then cut to a theater place, where Suzy Sheep said that Peppa is going to be on the big screen, but Emily Elephant said that they wanted a movie about herself. We zoom into the screen where we see Peppa's house, and she and George wake up and have breakfast, and then Daddy Pig tells Peppa and George they are going to the museum. Meanwhile at the dinosaur room, Peppa runs into Emily Elephant looking at the roaring dinosaur, and then Peppa tells her not to stand on the X, and then Emily says that it's not gonna roar, but then the dino roared, blowing Emily out Of The mueseum to Mr. Fox, but Peppa is a bit surprised, and then Suzy comes and tells Peppa that there's a new cake in the cafe, and then Daddy Pig smells it and it just disappears into the cafe. Daddy Pig starts flying through Russia but returns to the museum, and the Pig family goes home and eats dinner and sleeps. Peppa invites Suzy, Danny, Rebecca, Emily, and Pedro to come to Italy with her. In Italy, Peppa decides to get a pizza, but it is only to reveal that Pedro craves for not only sleep, but pizza. So when they get a 10" pizza, Pedro starts to munch the pizza all the way, but Danny asked if Pedro was gonna save some for them, but went nevermind when Pedro got confused why. The children then leave Italy and get home on the plane. After they return to their homeland, all the children are taken to the playgroup, where they meet Madame Gazelle, who tells all the kids that they are going to be drawing pictures to submit into the Mr. Potato show. After they finish drawing for a while, Gazelle goes to the headquarters of the Mr. Potato Show and tells the mascot to show the children's pictures tomorrow. The next day, Peppa and George are sleeping in their rooms until the theme of the Mr. Potato show is heard downstairs. Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig tell the kids to come downstairs and watch the show. During the show, Mr. Potato shows a bunch of submitted drawings that the children drew at playgroup yesterday. After the show, the Pig family go to Granny and Grandpa Pig's place for lunch. At the place, the pigs have prepared the food. After the lunch break, the two pigs (Peppa and George) go on a ride in Gertrude, Grandpa Pig's mini toy train. Meanwhile, the other children are driving with their parents in their cars until they see Gertrude. All of the children tell about Gertrude and they get out of the vehicles and ask Grandpa Pig for a ride. During the ride, Miss Rabbit appears and makes fun of Grandpa Pig's train, which causes Grandpa to say that she is a mini-toy train, not a real vehicle. They leave from Miss Rabbit and the children are taken back to their homes. Back at the Pig family house, the children are put into bedtime and sleep. During the next day, they go jump into muddy puddles, and the other characters around town see this and join in too. The film ends with them laughing. In a mid-credits scene, the children are still in the movie theater until a bunch of ducks coming in and quacking to tell that they have to leave. Cast *Harley Bird as Peppa Pig *Alice and Oliver May as George Pig *Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig *Morwenna Banks as Mummy Pig **Banks also voices Madame Gazelle, Aunty Goat, and Mummy Rabbit. *Meg Hall as Suzy Sheep *Sarah Ann Kennedy as Miss Rabbit *Jadon Mills as Danny Dog *Stanley Nickless as Pedro Pony *Julia Moss as Emily Elephant *Jamie Oram as Freddy Fox *Chiniya Mahon as Wendy Wolf *Alice May as Rebecca Rabbit **May also voices Zuzu and Zaza Zebra. *Sian Taylor as Zoë Zebra *Zoe Baker as Richard Rabbit *David Graham as Grandpa Pig *Frances White as Granny Pig *Zara Siddiqi as Chloe Pig **Siddiqi also voices Candy Cat, and Belinda Bear. *Minnie Kennedy Parr as Baby Alexander Pig Production After Neville Astley and Mark Baker (the creators of Peppa Pig), finished off the fourth season, they decided to do a feature film based on the series. In 2013, the film was greenlit, and all the main cast reprised their roles from the series. The film's title was The Peppa Movie in the UK, and Peppa Pig: The Movie, in other countries. The film was going to be released in October 2014, but it was delayed to February 6, 2015, to give the film more time. Peppa Pig: The Movie is the first CelAction2D film ever made. Release Peppa Pig: The Movie had its premiere on January 19, 2015 in the UK and was released on February 6, 2015, in the United States. Home media Peppa Pig: The Movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 15, 2015. The Blu-ray includes an extra which is the behind-the-scenes making of the film. Reception Critical response Peppa Pig: The Movie recieved mixed reviews from critics. On the review aggregator, Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 45%, the site's critical consensus says "While younger audiences may enjoy it, it's a little too basic for what it's based on". Box office Peppa Pig: The Movie opened on February 6, 2015, along with Fifty Shades Of Grey and Jupiter Ascending on its opening weekend. Behind Blackhat, the film grossed 2,000 million. The budget for the movie was 6,000 million dollars, meaning that the film bombed at the box office. Due to its release date, the movie had competition with another animated film based off a television series, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Sequel and spin-off Articles: The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys & Holiday Resort, and The Mr. Potato Movie On December 9, 2016, the creators of the first film announced a sequel that was released on May 19, 2017. Bird and May return to reprise their roles as Peppa Pig & George Pig respectively. New cast members include Ava Lovell as the new voice of Suzy Sheep, among others, along with Colin MacFarlane as Mr Lion. A third film, titled Holiday Resort, was announced on May 7, 2017 and was released on February 9, 2018. A spin-off film starring Mr. Potato was announced on May 17, 2017. The film was directed by Joris van Hulzen, with Neville Astley and Mark Baker producing. The film was released on November 17, 2017. Gallery PeppaTeaser.png|Teaser poster PeppaCharacterPoster.png|Peppa character poster PPTMPigFamilyPoster.png|Pig family poster Mummy Teaser Poster.png|Mummy Pig character poster PPTM_Textless.png|Textless 2nd theatrical poster PPTM_George_poster.png|George Pig character poster spl.png|Muddy Puddle poster PPTM_Final_Poster..png|Final poster PeppaPigMoviePoster.png|Final poster #2 E86E0E11-D13C-40AC-91DA-8B38C85FCAD6.jpeg|Singaporean theatrical release poster. This image is a derivative work, and the original work was uploaded by Samuel0123. Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Fanon